Hopeless
by Miho Fox
Summary: Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Apakah semua yang ia rasakan adalah akibat dari kenakalannya di hari itu? Ia bahkan lupa siapa dirinya. Sampai orang itu datang dan perlahan mengembalikan memorinya. CHAPTER 3 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

Warning!

Apapun yang tertulis disini, jangan salahkan saya jika ada kata yang typo :3 karena, typo itu manusiawi XD, Gak jelas, Abal, XD dan lain-lain..

Pairing: FemKurapikaXKuroro.

Category: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated: T.

Hopeless.

-oOo-

_"Ramalan cuaca hari ini, YorkShin, hujan lebat disertai kabut. Dengan suhu 18-20° celcius.."_

_"_Oh.. Hari ini hujan lebat? Kurapika!" Panggil seseorang dari bawah. "Kurapika, turun dulu, sini!"

"Iya, kak. Tunggu dulu.." Jawab seseorang dari kamarnya. "Hm.. Pakai yang ini?" Ia merentangkan baju di depan dadanya. Ia menggeleng. Lalu meletakkan baju tadi di kasurnya dan mengambil baju yang lainnya.

KREEK

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Kurapika. Dengan lancangnya ia masuk. "Kurapik—" pipinya tersipu. "Oh, maaf. A-aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang berpakai—"

"KYAA!" Ia menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dengan selehai baju yang niatnya ia cocokkan tadi. Ia mengambil benda terdekat dan melemparkannya pada orang itu. "Pergi kau! Dasar mesum!" Gadis itu juga tersipu. Sangat tersipu.

"A-aku tidak mesum, Kurapika!" Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Itu semua salahmu, karena tidak mengunci pintu!" Lanjutnya.

"A-apa!?" Ia bertanya sambil mengembangkan pipinya. "Kau bilang, itu salahku!? Jelas-jelas itu salahmu! Ketuk dulu sebelum masuk ke kamar orang!"

"Salah..ku!? Itu salahmu karena tidak mengunci pint—" belum selesai pemuda itu berkata, ia sudah terjatuh karena sebuah hairdryer mengenai tepat di keningnya.

"Ke-keluar! A-aku ingin memakai pakaian! Keluar!"

Dalam beberapa saat, ia belum menjawab. Lalu, ia bangkit dan menutup matanya. "Terserah! Kau bilang, kau ingin pergi, 'kan?"

"Uh." Jawabnya singkat. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, kak?"

"Menurut ramalan cuaca, hujan lebat disertai kabut, Kurapika." Jawab kakaknya.

"Jadi.. Kau bilang begitu padaku agar aku tidak jadi pergi, gitu?"

"Ya.. Begitulah. Kau tidak ku izinkan untuk pergi." Jawabnya.

"Dengan apapun alasannya?"

"Ya. Dengan apapun alasannya! Pokoknya, jika kau pergi, kau tidak akan selamat, Kurapika!"

"Apa!? Jadi, kau menyumpahiku agar aku tidak selamat, begitu!? Aku baru tahu. Tidak ada kakak yang berkata begitu!" Ia berkata sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Kurapika.. Aku hanya.. Mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Ta..tapi, bukan begitu caranya! Kau.. hiks.."

Ia telah mengenakan pakaiannya sedari tadi sebelum permasalahan kecil ini tercipta. "Kalau kau memang tidak suka aku sebagai adikmu, jujur saja! Aku akan pergi, kalau begitu. Hiks.."

"Kurapika!" Ia menghampiri adiknya yang terduduk dipinggir kasurnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud berkata begitu. Aku hanya khawatir kau kenapa-napa."

"Hiks.. Iya, aku tahu, kak. Tapi bukan begitu caranya!"

"Kurapika, maafkan aku."

"Entahlah. Apa aku bisa memaafkanmu atau tidak."

"Oh, ayolah.. Maa—"

"Kurapika!? Apa kau ada di dalam?"

"Siapa itu?"

"Menchi."

Lalu, gadis pirang itu turun ke bawah dan membukakan pintu untuk temannya. "Hai."

"Kau lama sekali!"

"Maaf. Kak, aku berangkat sekarang!"

Dari kamarnya si gadis, kakaknya mendengar teriakan itu dan segera bangkit. Niatnya ingin mengejar adiknya, namun adiknya sudah lenyap dari pandangan. "Cepat sekali, menghilangnya.."

-oOo-

"Haha.. Untung kau bersembunyi dengan cepat, Kurapika!"

"Masa? Aku rasa, aku berfikir dahulu.."

.

.

.

"Haha.." Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Neon,"

"Ya?" Gadis berambut biru itu menoleh pada sahabatnya yang berada di depan.

"Kau di izinkan oleh ayahmu?" Tanya Kurapika. "Biasanya, kau kan tidak di bolehkan. Apa jangan-jangan.. Kau kabur? Haha.." Lanjut Kurapika.

Neon mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Aku bukan kau yang pergi diam-diam, Kurapika!"

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu."

DUARR!

"KYAAAA~!" Para gadis di dalam mobil itu berteriak. Mereka kaget karena suara petir yang begitu besar ditambah hujan lebat yang di sertai kabut.

Menchi yang menyupir-pun, memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Neon menutupi kedua telinganya. Dan Kurapika melakukan hal yang sama dengan Neon sambil memejamkan matanya.

Ketika Kurapika membuka mata, di depan mereka ada pohon besar. "MENCHI!" Ia teriak memanggil nama sahabatnya itu. "Menchi, sadar! Kita akan menabrak! Menchi! Menchi!"

Lalu, Menchi menginjak rem dan.. "REMNYA BLONG!" Ucapnya. Alhasil, itu mengagetkan kedua sahabatnya.

"APA!?" Tanya Neon dan Kurapika secara bersamaan. "Kau.. Kau bohong, 'kan, Menchi?" Tanya Neon. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa sahabatnya ini sedang bercanda.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berbohong, Neon!"

"Tapi, kau bilang kau sudah memeriksa semua keamanan mobilmu!"

"Apa boleh buat!? Remnya tiba-tiba blong!"

"Kau bohong, Menchi! Kau bilang mobilmu sudah kau periksa!"

"Aku bilang, apa boleh buat!?"

"Hei, hentikan.." Kurapika berusaha membuat Menchi dan Neon berhenti dari urusan mereka. Ia menoleh ke arah depan dan membelalakkan matanya. "Menchi! Berhenti! Pohon besar di depan!"

Sontak, ucapannya membuat kedua sahabatnya itu menoleh kearahnya dan menoleh ke arah depan.

BUKKK!

Mobil yang dikendarai Menchi akhirnya menabrak pohon besar itu. Salah satu Airbag yang ada tidak berfungsi. Kurapika masih bisa melihat, namun pandangannya kabur. Ia memegang pundak Menchi. Kepalanya berada di atas Airbag yang empuk. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Neon. Ia menabrak bangku tempat Menchi duduk.

Ia membuka pintu. Ia keluar dan meminta bantuan seseorang. Sayangnya, tak ada yang dengar. "Tolong! Tolong!" Ia berputar di tempat yang sama untuk melihat apakah ada orang yang menolong atau tidak.

Ia terjatuh tengkurap. Banyak darah yang keluar dari sudut pelipis kanannya. _Shalnark.. Maafkan aku.. Andai saja aku mendengar nasihatmu dan bukannya kabur.. Shalnark, aku beruntuk mempunyai kakak seperti kau. _Ia berkata dalam hati. Tak lama, ia melihat siluet hitam menghampirinya. Satu siluet lagi yang berwarna keperakan menghampiri mobil dan siluet yang berwarna hijau ke hitaman yang juga menghampiri mobil. Lalu, Kurapika tak sadarkan diri.

-oOo-

A/N: haha.. Inilah kasih karya tidak jelas buatanku! Bwahaha~ okelah, aku menulis ini, tidak lain tidak mungkin adalah bedasarkan.. Jeritan hatiku yang paling dalam karena gagal liburan melulu. *plak*

Oke, aku butuh saran dan kritik yang sopan. Jika cerita ini tidak jelas bin aneh, maklum sajalah.

Selamat tahun baru^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

Warning!

Apapun yang tertulis disini, jangan salahkan saya jika ada kata yang typo :3 karena, typo itu manusiawi XD, Gak jelas, Abal, XD dan lain-lain..

Pairing: FemKurapikaXKuroro.

Category: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated: T.

Hopeless

-oOo-

Ia membuka matanya. Sudah dua minggu lebih, ia berada di kamar yang jelas-jelas bukan miliknya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang tertidur di pinggir kasur tempatnya berbaring.

Tangannya berusaha untuk bergerak. Namun sulit. Alhasil, itu membuat pemuda di sebelah kirinya terbangun dari tidurnya. "Oh, kau sudah bangun, Kurapika?"

Ia merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu. Namun ia tak bisa mengingat, nama siapa itu. Ia memandangi pemuda di depannya. Ia berusaha mengingatnya. Ia kenal dengan pemuda itu. Namun lupa siapa dia.

"Kurapika," orang itu memanggil namanya. "Kau lapar?" Tanya orang itu.

".."

"Kurapika," orang itu memanggil lagi. "Akukan sudah bilang padamu, agar kau tidak pergi.. Tapi kau malah membangkang. Dan.. Oh, apa kau merasa baikan?"

".."

"Aku tahu, mungkin kau kehilangan banyak darah waktu itu. Oh, dan kau tahu? Aku sangat khawatir ketika Kuroro menelfonku bahwa kau mengalami kecelakaan. Dan, syukurlah, bahwa kau selamat." Ucap pemuda itu panjang lebar.

Pintu kamar dibuka. Seseorang masuk dan berhenti di depan Kurapika. "Apa kabarmu?"

Kurapika memandangi orang yang baru datang itu dengan sesama. Ia merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Namun dimana?

"Shalnark, mengapa dia tidak menjawab?" Tanya orang itu. "Jangan katakan padaku kalau ia.."

"Ia, apa, Kuroro?"

"Ah, tidak." Jawab orang yang bernama Kuroro. "Kurapika, aku membawakanmu roti. Kau mau? Kau suka rasa apa? Coklat? Vanilla? Stroberi? Atau.. Durian?" Kuroro bertanya sambil mengeluarkan rotinya satu per satu.

".."

"Kenapa?" Kuroro bertanya. "Tidak ada rasa yang kau suka?" Ia memasukkan lagi rotinya ke dalam kantong plastik. "Kurapika, kau tidak lapar, memangnya? Oh, kau mau bubur? Atau daging asap?"

"Kuroro, ayolah. Jangan bodoh! Dia ini sedang sakit.. Masa iya, makannya daging asap? Haha.."

"Kau benar, Shalnark. Hahaha.. Oh, Killua menelfonku, tadi."

"Apa katanya?"

"Katanya, kedua temannya sedang menuju kemari bersamanya dan Gon. Ia mau mengunjungi Kurapika."

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Kata Killua, mereka juga terluka."

"Iya, tapi tidak separah Kurapika. Oh, itu mereka."

Pintu kamar yang belum tertutup, menampakkan empat orang sedang berdiri di depan. "Kami masuk." Kata empat orang itu secara serentak.

"Kurapika, aku minta maaf." Kata seseorang berambut hijau yang dikuncir aneh. "Ini semua salahku. Aku tidak tahu kalau rem di mobilku itu blong. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak, itu salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak mengajak Kurapika ikut bersama kami." Ucap seseorang berambut biru. "Seharusnya hanya kami yang pergi."

"Sudah, hentikan. Tolong. Semua ini sudah terjadi. Dan tidak bisa diulangi lagi. Biarlah yang terjadi, terjadi." Ucap Shalnark menenangkan. "Kurapika, kedua temanmu sudah datang. Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan halo?"

".."

"Shalnark, dia kenapa?" Tanya Killua. "Dia seperti.."

"Hilang ingatan?" Sambar Gon. Semua orang menoleh ke arah Gon secara bersamaan. Lalu mereka menoleh ke arah Kurapika.

"Apa benar.. Dia itu hilang ingatan? A-aku tidak percaya.." Ucap Neon. "Menchi, kita harus apa? Yang menyebabkan ia seperti ini kan.."

"Karena airbag!" Ucap Killua menyerobot. "Salah satu airbag dari mobilmu tidak berfungsi. Jadi, kemungkinan penyebab semua ini adalah airbag itu. Setelah aku telusuri lagi, airbag itu terlambat terbuka."

"Maksudmu, apa?"

"Maksudku, jadi.. Airbag di mobilnya Menchi itu macet. Ia tersumbat sesuatu." Jawab Killua.

"Tapi, tersumbat apa, pertanyaannya."

"Kemungkinan, karet kunciran. Aku menemukan ini ketika menggeledah mobilmu, Menchi." Lalu Killua memberikan kunciran itu kepada Menchi.

"Ah.. Pantas saja, rambutku ada yang tergerai.." Ia berkata sambil menerima kunciran yang diberikan oleh Killua. "Tapi.."

Kurapika yang sedari tadi di bicarakan hanya diam dan diam. Sampai akhirnya, ia membuka suara. "Kalian.. Siapa?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan terkaget. Hampir mereka semua membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

_Kurapika.. Kau benar-benar kehilangan ingatan? _Ucap Menchi dalam hati.

Shalnark masih betah dengan wajah syocknya. "Kurapika.." Shalnark mencoba memanggil namanya. Siapa tahu dia masih mengingatnya. Walaupun kemungkinannya itu kecil. "Kurapika, kau mengingat aku?"

Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shalnark. "Kau siapa?"

Neon menarik nafas panjang agar dia tidak syok. "Ku..Kurapika, apa kau mengingat siapa aku?"

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Siapa?"

"Kalau aku?" Menchi bertanya dengan wajah yang sedih. "Kau pasti ingat aku, 'kan?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. "Bisakah kalian sebutkan nama kalian? Aku benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun."

Mereka semua terdiam. Killua menarik nafas panjang dan mulai berbicara. "Baiklah, dimulai dari aku. Namaku, Killua."

"A-aku, Neon."

"Gon!"

"Me-Menchi.."

"Shalnark."

Semua menoleh pada satu orang. Kurapika juga menoleh kepada orang itu. "Kuroro."

"Kuroro?" Kurapika dan Kuroro menyebutkan nama itu secara bersamaan. Sontak, semua itu menoleh ke arah Kuroro.

"Bagaimana dia bisa mengingatmu, Kuroro?" Tanya Killua curiga. "Jangan-jangan, kau telah memberinya obat.."

"Hus! Killua, tidak boleh bicara asal begitu. Kuroro, kau berikan obat apa padanya?"

JLEBBB

"Gon! Itu sama saja, bodoh!" Killua berkata sambil menjitak kepala Gon. "Kurapika, kenapa kau hanya ingat Kuroro?"

"Kurapika? Siapa dia?" Kurapika bertanya sambil menatap Killua.

"Aduh, begini.. Kurapika itu.. Namamu," jawab Gon. "Biar aku bantu mengingatkanmu. Berambut pirang, bermata coklat, hm.. Mempunyai saudara lelaki bernama Shalnark.. Mempunyai dua sahabat yang bernama Neon dan Menchi.."

"Gon, hentikan." Ucap Killua.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau membuatnya semakin bingung dengan kalimatmu, Gon." Ucap Killua tenang. "Oke. Namamu adalah Ku-ra-pi-ka. Kurapika. Coba kau ulangi perkataanku."

"Ku.. Ra.. Pi.." Kurapika mengikuti Killua dengan agak ragu. "Ka. Kura-pika."

"Jadi, namamu?" Killua mencoba memastikan.

"Kurapika." Kurapika menjawab itu secara ragu. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu tersenyum.

"Bagus. Karena Kurapika sudah mengingat siapa namanya.. Bisakah kau menyebut siapa nama kami satu-satu? Dengan ciri-ciripun, boleh." Ucap Menchi sambil tersenyum.

"Pria dengan rambut hitam namanya.. Kuroro." Ucap Kurapika. Ia terdiam. Cukup lama. Sampai membuat salah satu dari mereka menangis.

"Kenapa dia tidak mengingat siapa kita? Hiks.. Kenapa?!"

Menchi memeluk Neon. "Tenanglah, Neon. Kurapika akan baik-baik saja, kok. Iya, 'kan, Kurapika?"

Kurapika hanya menggangguk. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Kuroro. "Kuroro," panggilnya. Itu membuat seluruh orang di ruangan itu menoleh ke arahnya. Termasuk Kuroro. "A-aku mau rotinya."

Kuroro sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. "Oh, ya. Mau rasa apa?"

"Kuroro, kau sudah seperti orang berdagang roti!" Ucap Gon polos.

"Diam!" Bentak Kuroro. Dan semua-pun diam. "Ayo, rasa apa, Kurapika?"

"Hm.. Coklat."

"Oke.." Lalu Kuroro memberikan roti rasa coklat itu kepada Kurapika. "Ini, silahkan dimakan."

Lalu Kurapika menerima roti itu. Membuka bungkusnya dan memakannya secara perlahan. "Kuroro, bisakah kau membantuku mengenali, siapa saja mereka?" Tanya Kurapika.

Kuroro yang sedang membagikan roti kepada yang lain, berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Kurapika. "Hn. Aku akan membantumu."

Lalu, Kurapika tersenyum. "Oke, itu janjimu padaku, Kuroro."

-oOo-

Sudah genap tiga bulan, Kurapika di rawat. Namun, ia masih saja tidak bisa mengingat siapa nama teman-teman dan kakaknya. "Men-chi."

"Men..chi.." Ulang Kurapika. "Menchi. Menchi! Berambut hijau.. Kuncir aneh? Menchi!"

"Kalau ini?" Kuroro menunjukkan selembar foto bergambar seorang gadis. "Siapa dia? Berambut biru.."

"Ne..ne.."

"Nene? Siapa itu Nene?" Tanya Kuroro. "Itu bukan Nene, Kurapika.."

"Ne..ne.. Ah, Neon! Neon, benar? Dia Neon, 'kan?"

"Hn. Kau benar. Berambut biru bermata biru. Neon. Mengerti?"

Kurapika menggangguk. "Mengerti. Hm.. Kalau dia, siapa?"

"Siapa?" Kuroro mengulangi pertanyaan Kurapika. "Dia?" Kuroro menyodorkan sebuah foto bergambar seorang lelaki sedang makan coklat.

"Ya. Dia.. Nampaknya aku mengenalnya." Kata Kurapika. "Kau mengenalnya?" Tambahnya.

Kuroro menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak menjawab. Kemudian, Kurapika bertanya lagi. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Kuroro makin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bingung ingin menjawab apa kepada gadis di sebelahnya ini. Setelah beberapa lama dalam keheningan, Kuroro akhirnya membuka suara. "I-iya."

"Benarkah?" Kurapika bertanya dengan nada yang sangat gembira. "Bisa kau ceritakan ciri-cirinya?" Lanjutnya. "Kau pasti bisa! Entah kenapa, aku.."

_Kenapa ia terdengar bahagia ketika melihat foto Killua? Apa jangan-jangan.. Ah, aku tidak mau membayangkan hal yang aneh seperti itu! Aku benci memikirkannya. Tapi.. Apakah aku cemburu? Tidak mungkin! Cemburu pada Killua? Ha! Bodohnya.. _Ucap Kuroro dalam hati.

"Hei, Kuroro! Kau mendengarku atau tidak?" Kurapika bertanya kesal kepada pemuda disampingnya. "Ku yakin, kau tidak mendengarkanku sama sekali!"

"Eh, a-apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Kuroro tergagap. "Kau bicara apa, Kurapika?"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan. Aku hanya ingin makan roti coklat!"

"Apa? Aku tidak membeli roti! Aku hanya membawa bubur saja."

"Bubur? Apa itu bubur dari rumah sakit ini, Kuroro?"

Kuroro tersenyum paksa. "Ah.. Haha.. Sayangnya, iya." Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang makan." Ucap Kurapika angkuh. "Aku tidak mau dan tidak menyukai masakan rumah sakit."

"Kenapa? Masakan rumah sakit itu, sehat! Banyak vitamin dan gizi yang terkandung di setiap masakan itu. Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Kuroro bingung. Sebenarnya, ia tahu kenapa Kurapika tidak menyukainya. Namun, ia hanya bersikap berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, deh! Kau kan tahu kenapa alasan aku membenci masakan rumah sakit! Hanya satu. Satu kata."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kuroro. "Apa satu kata itu, Kurapika?" Lanjutnya.

"Hambar." Jawab Kurapika singkat. "Ya, masakan rumah sakit itu rasanya hambar! Bahkan sampai tidak ada rasanya! Hanya air!" Lanjutnya. "Oh, iya. Apakah kau tidak bosan, mengunjungiku setiap hari?" Tambahnya.

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku bosan? Malah, aku yakin, kau-lah yang sering merasa bosan karena sendirian setiap hari. Benar?"

"Bisa saja.. Tapi, itu benar. Aku suka merasa bosan saat sendirian. Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan."

"Maka dari itu, aku setiap hari datang kesini untuk menemanimu, benar?" Tanya Kuroro sambil tersenyum. "Kau punya emailku, 'kan?"

"Ya. Aku punya. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Haha.. Itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh! Kau hanya tinggal mengirimiku sebuah e-mail saja! Dan aku pasti akan membalasnya. Pasti."

"Apakah kau berjanji?" Tanya Kurapika. Dan Kuroro hanya menggangguk sambil tersenyum tanda ia setuju. "Aku akan mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan padamu."

"Pertanyaan? Apa itu?" Kuroro bertanya.

"Apakah kau berjanji, untuk tetap di sampingku, untuk tetap mengenaliku kepada orang-orang di foto ini.." Kurapika menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Apakah kau berjanji, untuk tetap bersamaku dan tetap menemaniku.. Membuatku tertawa.." Tanpa sadar, air mata Kurapika menetes. "Hiks.. Bahkan, disaat seluruh saraf-sarafku mati rasa dan aku tidak bisa tersenyum lagi. Apakah kau berjanji?" Kurapika mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kuroro dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Kuroro terbelalak sedikit. "A-apa maksudmu? Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?!"

"A-aku tidak tahu apa maksudku bicara seperti ini kepadamu. Tapi, maukah kau berjanji? Berjanji untuk selalu menemaniku.. Hiks.. Bahkan disaat ak—"

Kuroro memeluk Kurapika. "Hentikan. Tolong hentikan. Aku tidak kuasa saat kau bicara seperti itu, Kurapika. Apakah kau tahu? Aku selalu khawatir!"

"Khawatir? Kenapa?" Kurapika bertanya di dalam pelukan Kuroro.

"Tidak." Kuroro melepaskan pelukannya. "Yang penting sekarang, kau harus mengingat nama-nama mereka dahulu. Lalu kesukaan dan kebiasaan mereka." Kata Kuroro seraya meremas kedua bahu Kurapika.

Kurapika kaget ketika ia melihat Kuroro mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia ingin berbicara, namun ia memilih untuk menunggu giliran.

"Jadi, jangan bicara aneh, Kurapika." Lanjut Kuroro. "Kau tahu, betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mendengar suaramu meminta tolong? Dan kau tahu, betapa khawatirnya aku ketika melihatmu tergeletak di jalanan sambil mengeluarkan darah? Apa kau tahu?!"

"Kuroro.."

"Apa kau tahu semua itu, Kurapika?!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengetahuinya! Tidak mengetahui kalau kau khawatir akan keadaanku. Tidak mengetahui kalau kau terkejut mendengar suaraku meminta tolong. Tidak! Sekali lagi, tidak! Aku tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali, Kuroro." Kurapika berkata sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

Melihat itu, Kuroro mengelap air matanya dengan ibu jari-nya. "Sudah. Aku tahu itu. Maafkan aku karena berbicara lancang padamu, Kurapika. Kumohon, jangan sia-siakan air mata berhargamu itu."

"Ku..roro.."

"Ya?" Tanya Kuroro sambil tersenyum paksa.

Kurapika langsung memeluk Kuroro dengan tiba-tiba. "Terima kasih. Karena kau telah menemani hari-hari membosankanku di rumah sakit setiap hari. Terima kasih karena kau mau mendengarkan pertanyaan bodohku. Terima kasih karena kau mau membantuku mengenali mereka lagi.. Terima kasih, Kuroro.."

Kuroro membalas pelukan Kurapika dan membelai rambut pirang milik Kurapika. "Iya. Sama-sama, Kura—" Kuroro berhenti berbicara ketika merasakan ada hembusan nafas yang teratur di pelukannya. "Tertidur."

Kuroro membaringkan Kurapika di ranjang rumah sakit dan menyelimutinya. Menyibak rambutnya dan mengecup keningnya. "Cepatlah ingat pada kami, Kurapika."

-oOo-

Kurapika terbangun di keesokkan harinya. Pagi itu, ia tak melihat Kuroro disebelah kiri tempat tidurnya. _Kemana dia? _Tanya Kurapika dalam hati.

Ia duduk di kasurnya dan menelusuri ruang kamarnya. Ia melihat secarik kertas di atas meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. _Oh, surat.._

_Kurapika, bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf aku hanya menuliskanmu surat yang tidak jelas ini. Bukan surat. Lebih tepatnya.. Hanya ingin mengabarkanmu. Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang hari ini._

_Entah apa alasannya, pokoknya aku tidak bisa datang. Mungkin, Killua akan datang mengunjungimu. Ia menelfonku semalam. Killua, pemuda berambut perak dengan.. Hm.. Mungkin Gon akan datang juga._

_Gon, pemuda berambut jabrik. Berwarna hitam kehijauan. Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah. Ketika mereka datang, jangan lupa tunjuk dan sebut nama mereka. Juga sembunyikan pesan ini._

_Cepatlah kau sembuh dan tolong cepatlah mengingat kami, ya. Kurapika?_

_- Kuroro._

Setelah Kurapika menutup pesan yang tertera di kertas itu, ia menundukkan kepalanya. _Jadi, kau takkan datang hari ini, Kuroro? _Kurapika bertanya dalam hatinya.

Tak lama, pintu kamar diketuk dan dua orang pemuda masuk kedalam ruangan. "Selamat pagi, Kurapika."

Kurapika mengingat kalimat didalam pesan itu untuk menunjuk mereka dan menyebut nama mereka. "Hm.. Kau pasti, Gon." Kurapika menunjuk pemuda berambut perak. "Dan kau pasti, Killua. Benar?"

Gon tertawa pasrah. "Tidak, bukan, Kurapika. Aku Gon. Dan ini, Killua."

"Oh. Maafkan aku, kalau begitu." Kata Kurapika. "Apakah kalian ingin menemaniku disini? Aku sepi tanpa Kuroro."

"Ya. Kenapa tidak? Ya, 'kan, Killua?" Gon menyetujui itu sambil menyenggol sikut kanan Killua.

"Y-ya! Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Killua. Dan Killua-pun tertawa paksa. "Kenapa ia tidak menemanimu hari ini?"

Kurapika mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Killua, eh, kau Killua, 'kan?" Kurapika bertanya kepada pemuda berambut perak.

"Ya. Aku Killua. Kenapa, Kurapika?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Tapi. Aku lupa apa itu." Kurapika tersenyum dan meminta maaf. "Gon?"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah aku minta tolong?"

"Iya. Apa itu, Kurapika?" Tanya Gon.

"Maukah kau membelikan aku roti? Roti isi rasa coklat.."

"Oh.. Tentu! Killua, kau mau apa?"

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Killua singkat.

"Oh.. Kalau begitu, aku berangkat!"

Lalu, Gon yang baru sampai-pun meletakkan tasnya di meja kecil di samping kasur Kurapika dan segera keluar dari ruangan. Sementara Killua, ia meletakkan tasnya disamping tas Gon dan membuka jaketnya.

Killua duduk di kursi disamping ranjang Kurapika. Mereka terdiam. Sunyi. Kurapika mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimi Kuroro email. Sementara Killua mengambil ponselnya dan memainkan game yang ada di ponselnya.

Ponsel Kurapika berbunyi. Killua menoleh kearahnya. Mungkin ia penasaran dengan siapa yang menelfon Kurapika. Lalu, Kurapika mengangkat telfonnya. "Uh, halo? Oh, Kuroro!"

Killua tersentak ketika Kurapika menyebutkan nama Kuroro. Killua langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Lalu, Kurapika melanjutkan. "Haha.. Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Makan? Hm.. Belum. Gon sedang membelikan aku roti. Hah? Haha.. Yang jelas, aku minta tolong padanya."

Beberapa saat, Kurapika terdiam. Killua mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah Kurapika dari samping. "Hm.. Begitu, ya?" Kurapika bertanya kepada orang di seberang sana dengan nada lesu. Lalu dia terdiam lagi.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan kembali?" Kurapika membuka obrolan setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam. "Kuroro? Halo? Kuroro? Apa kau masih disana?"

Kurapika mematikan ponselnya ketika ia rasa orang yang ia ajak bicara sudah tidak tersambung lagi lewat telepon. Ia sejenak menoleh ke arah Killua dan tersenyum. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Kurapika," panggil Killua. "Tadi, Kuroro mengatakan apa?"

Kurapika hanya menoleh ke arah Killua dan memberikan Killua senyum paksa. Lalu ia kembali memandang jendela. Dan melihat langit yang mendung. "Hujan," ucap Kurapika yang masih menghadap jendela. "Bagaimana dengan nasib Gon?"

Hening. Tak satupun dari mereka memulai percakapan. Yang satu sibuk menunduk dan memikirkan hal yang membuatnya bingung. Dan yang satu hanya memandang jendela tanpa ada semangat di matanya.

"Aku kembali!"

Kurapika menoleh ke arah Gon dan ia tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyuman paksa. Namun senyuman tulus. "Kau ke hujanan, Gon."

"Hehe.. Iya. Aku nekad berlari menerobos hujan. Aku takut kau kelaparan.. Jadi, oh! Ini, roti cokelatmu." Gon berkata sambil memberikan Kurapika roti cokelat pesanannya.

"Terima kasih, Gon."

"Hn! Dan, ini untuk Killu— Killua, kau kenapa?"

Kurapika mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia tak tahu. Kemudian, ia membuka bungkusan rotinya dan memakannya sambil menatap jendela yang basah karena terciprat tetesan air hujan. "Gon,"

"Ya?"

"Itu apa?" Kurapika menunjuk jendela. Gon menghampiri Kurapika dan duduk di samping kasurnya. "Kenapa jendela itu buram?"

Gon tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Kurapika. Ia akui, memang.. Kurapika bertanya layaknya anak 3 tahun. "Itu namanya, embun. Jendela itu berembun, Kurapika."

Kurapika menoleh ke arah Gon dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Embun? Setahuku, embun hanya ada di daun di pepohonan.." Kata Kurapika. Lalu ia kembali menatap jendela. "Gon, tadi Kuroro menelfon,"

"Katanya?"

Kurapika menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan tangisnya. Entah kenapa ia begitu cengeng, sekarang.. "Ia bilang, ia akan pergi keluar kota untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.."

Gon sedikit tercekat mendengarnya. Lalu ia mengatur nafasnya. "Kapan dia kembali?"

Kurapika diam. Jendela yang ia pandangi makin berembun. "Embunnya.. Semakin banyak."

Kurapika terus memandangi jendela yang ada di samping kanannya. Pemandangan kota dari kamar tempatnya di rawat itu sudah padat. Apa lagi ditambah hujan deras. Membuat arus lalu lintas menjadi sangat padat.

"Kurapika," panggil Killua. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama ia terdiam, Killua membuka suara juga. Kurapika menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan datarnya. Melihat tatapan itu, Killua mengurungkan niatnya untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Killua?" Tanya Kurapika dengan nada dan wajah yang datar. Merasa tak mendapatkan jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, ia kembali ke jendela. Fokus dengan pemandangan di luar jendela tempatnya dirawat.

"Permisi,"

Gon dan Killua menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapatkan Neon membawa sebuah bungkusan berukuran sedang. "Eh, Killua, Gon.. Kalian sampai lebih dahulu, rupanya."

Gon langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri Neon. "Biar aku bantu." Katanya seraya mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Neon.

"Kurapika, Kuroro tidak datang berkunjung, hari ini?" Tanya Neon sambil membuka jaket yang dikenakannya dan menggantungkannya di belakang pintu. "Tidak?" Tanyanya lagi.

Gon yang sedang meletakkan isi bungkusan itu di meja dekat tembok sebrang kasur Kurapika, menoleh ke arah Neon. "Tidak, ia sedang ada tugas. Entah kapan kembalinya."

"Oh. Maaf.. Hei, aku punya lagu baru! Mau dengar?"

"Boleh." Jawab Kurapika tanpa menoleh satu inci-pun dari jendela.

Neon hanya menghela nafas berat dan akhirnya tersenyum. "Oke, ini lagunya."

_Nostalgia dengan pemandangan jauh_

_Kelembutan aroma salju_

_Berombak kenangan_

_Aku mencari jalan berputar_

_Ditakdirkan untuk kesakitan dan mulai_

_Bahkan sebelum pandangan pertama_

_Aku tak bisa melihat apapun_

_Sebuah keinginan kecil yang tidak tampak jauh_

_Cukup untuk kehilangan harapan_

_Kita memotong melalui kegelapan_

_Ketika pikiran disini_

_Nyanyian yang dimainkan oleh air mata hangat_

Kurapika tertunduk ketika mendengar alunan lagu itu. Air matanya berlinang. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Oh, ada lagi, lagu ini!" Neon berkata sembari mencari judul lagunya. Ketika ketemu, ia memainkan lagu itu.

_Aku menangis karena bahagia_

_Aku menangis karena sedih_

_Ya, hidup dengan jujur pada diri sendiri_

_Membuatku tetap menjadi diriku_

_Pada hembusan angin ku bisikkan_

_**"Lebih baik menjadi dirimu sendiri"**_

_Tetaplah menjadi dirimu_

_Mari menjaga masing-masing kebahagiaan kita_

_Dan melangkah bersama_

_Setiap kali warna langit berubah_

_Suara hati yang bergetar-pun beresonasi_

_Hal yang kau berikan padaku_

Lagi-lagi, Kurapika menangis karena mendengar lagu yang diputarkan oleh Neon. Entah kenapa dia menangis. Tapi, ia merasa seperti pernah mendengar kedua lagu tersebut bersama seseorang. Hati kecilnya berkata, lagu itu ia dengarkan bersama Kuroro. Namun, fikirannya berkata, ia baru saja ingat lagu itu.

"Hei," panggil Kurapika dengan nada yang serak. "Tolong ulangi lagu terakhir. Dipertengahannya."

"Pertengahan? Yang ini, maksudmu?"

_Pada hembusan angin ku bisikkan_

_**"Lebih baik menjadi dirimu sendiri"**_

_Tetaplah menjadi dirimu_

_Mari menjaga masing-masing kebahagiaan kita_

"Ya. Yang itu." Jawab Kurapika. Masih dengan nada yang serak. "Mari menjaga masing-masing kebahagiaan.. _Kita_." Kurapika mengulangi lirik itu dengan nada yang sangat pelan dan serak.

"Ada apa, Kurapika?" Tanya Gon ketika ia mendengar Kurapika mengulangi lirik itu. "Kau.. Haus? Seingatku, kau belum minum." Gon berjalan ke meja dekat Killua duduk terdiam. Gon mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air kedalamnya.

"Ini," ucap Gon sembari memberikan gelas berisi air putih kepada Kurapika. Kurapika menoleh ke arah Gon dan tersenyum lalu menerima gelas itu.

"Terima kasih." Kata Kurapika sambil kembali menatap jendela. Lalu ia meneguk air di gelas itu. "Gon, siapa yang baru saja datang?"

"Oh? Maaf, aku lupa. Namanya Neon." Ucap Gon sembari tersenyum. "Silahkan kau lihat dulu, Kurapika.."

Lalu Kurapika menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan melihat seorang gadis berambut biru. "Kau, Neon?" Tanya Kurapika. Orang itu tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Kurapika.

"Hm. Namaku Neon. Kau sudah bisa mengingatku?" Neon bertanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Kurapika menggangguk dan Neon menahan tangisnya. Kurapika memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ketika melihat air mata keluar dari sudut kanan mata Neon.

"Kau kenapa?"

Neon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mengusap air matanya. "Tidak. Aku hanya senang saja, akhirnya kau mengingatku."

Kurapika memberikan gelasnya kepada Gon. Dan Gon menerimanya dengan senang hati. Lalu Kurapika melebarkan kedua tangannya. Neon yang melihat itu, tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Kurapika. Kurapika membalas pelukan temannya itu.

Gon pergi ke tempat Killua berada. "Hei, aku lihat sedari tadi kau tidak berbicara. Ada apa?"

Killua tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Killua berdiri, mengambil tasnya dan memakai jaketnya. "Aku akan pulang."

Kurapika dan Neon yang tadinya berpelukan, kini melepas pelukan mereka dan menoleh ke arah Killua. Begitupula dengan Gon. Neon segera berdiri dan bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak enak badan." Jawab Killua dengan senyum yang ia paksakan. "Kurapika, aku akan pulang.."

.

.

.

Kurapika hanya memperhatikan Killua. Tanpa sepatah katapun. Sebenarnya, Killua berharap bahwa Kurapika akan menahannya. Namun kenyataannya, ia malah berbalik ke arah jendela lagi. Kini, hujan sudah mulai mereda. Namun hati Killua bergejolak. Entah mengapa.

Sunyi. Tak satupun dari mereka bergerak sedikitpun. "Hm.. Baik, aku.. Akan pulang." Ucap Killua berusaha memecah keheningan. "A-aku akan bersungguh-sungguh pulang."

Kurapika. Ya, Kurapika. Orang yang menjadi fokus Killua sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun. Karena kecewa, akhirnya Killua menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan pergi.

"Hei, Kurapika.." Panggil Neon. "Kau tahu, kenapa Killua berbicara seperti itu?"

Diam. Kurapika diam lagi. Belakangan ini, ia jarang bicara. Terakhir ia bicara, ia bertanya kepada Neon. "Kurapika?" Neon berusaha memanggil namanya. "Apa karena masalah Kuroro?"

Mendengar nama Kuroro, Kurapika sedikit tersentak. Namun ia segera kembali tenang. Kurapika menghela nafas berat dan menoleh ke arah Neon lalu tersenyum. "Tidak. Bukan dia."

Neon tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau bicara juga. Karena masalah apa, Kurapika? Kenapa kau tidak bicara?"

Kurapika berusaha melihat objek yang lain. Ia berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Neon. Kurapika menghela nafas lalu tersenyum lagi. "Karena lagu tadi. Lagu yang kau putar tadi, mengingatkanku pada sebuah kejadian. Entah itu kejadian apa.. Intinya, aku merasa aku pernah mendengarkan lagu itu.."

"Benarkah?"

Kurapika mengangguk. "Hn. Sudah lama sekali. Aku merasa kejadian aku mendengar lagu itu sudah lama. Dengan seseorang."

"Seseorang? Siapa itu?"

"Entahlah.." Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya dari Neon.

Ponsel Kurapika berdering. Tanda telfon masuk. Kurapika mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkatnya. "Halo."

_"Kurapika? Ini aku, Shalnark."_

"Shalnark?" Kurapika mengulangi nama dari si penelfon. Mendengar nama itu, Gon langsung mengambil foto yang bergambar seorang pemuda berambut pirang pendek dan menunjukkannya kepada Kurapika. "Oh, hai.." Kurapika menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika melihat Neon menulis sesuatu di kertas dan menunjukkannya kepada Kurapika. "..Kak. Apa kabarmu?"

_"Kak? Kau mengingatku!? Syukurlah.. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri? _Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

_"Hn. Aku baik-baik saja, kak. Kau sedang dimana?"_

"Aku? Aku sedang bekerja. Tunggulah. Kurang lebih pukul 6 sore, aku akan datang menjengukmu."

_"Sungguh? Haha.. _Terima kasih, kak." Kurapika berkata sambil tersenyum bahagia.

_"Ya. Sama-sama. Tunggu aku, ya.. Kurapika?"_

"Hn! Akan kutunggu, kak." Lalu Kurapika memutuskan telefonnya. "Kakakku bilang, ia akan datang berkunjung pukul 6 nanti. Sampai saat itu, kalian tolong tetap bersamaku dan menemaniku, ya?"

Gon dan Neon saling pandang. Lalu tersenyum. "Ya." Jawab mereka singkat. Lalu mereka bertiga tertawa.

-oOo-

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kurapika?"

"Aku baik, kak." Jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum.

Shalnark tertawa lepas sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Rasanya aneh dipanggil kak olehmu. Panggil saja Shalnark. Seperti yang biasa kau katakan."

Neon dan Gon cekikikkan ketika melihat Kurapika berwajah abstrak. "Kenapa?" Tanya Kurapika kepada Neon dan Gon.

Yang ditanya hanya menoleh ke segala arah. "Shalnark, aku akan pulang. Sekarang sudah pukul 9." Gon berkata kepada Shalnark dan membenahi barang-barangnya. "Neon, kau mau ikut?"

Neon menggangguk. "Ya. Aku ikut. Shalnark, Kurapika, aku pulang dulu, ya."

"Uh. Terima kasih, Neon, Gon.." Ucap Kurapika. "Besok, kalian akan mampir lagi?"

"Entahlah. Karena besok aku sekolah." Ucap Gon. "Kau juga sekolah, 'kan, Neon?"

"Hn." Jawab Neon singkat tanpa melepaskan fokusnya dari barang-barang yang sedang ia benahi. "Yup. Sudah. Aku pulang, ya?"

"Hn." Jawab Kurapika dan Shalnark secara bersamaan.

-oOo-

Ditengah malam, dimana semua orang tengah tertidur, seorang gadis sedang menatap layar ponselnya tanpa adanya semangat sedikitpun yang terlihat dari matanya. Gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit meneteskan air matanya. Membasahi layar ponselnya.

"Kuroro.. Hiks.. Kenapa kau pergi? Dan tidak memberitahuku kapan kau kembali?"

Pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang terhanyut dalam mimpi-nya pun, akhirnya terbangun. Ia sadar, kalau ia membuat gerakan sekecilpun, gadis di depannya akan tahu. Jadi, ia berpura-pura masih tertidur sambil mendengarkan curahan hati gadis itu.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah mengirimimu email berkali-kali, mengirimimu sms sebanyak-banyaknya.. Dan mencoba menghubungimu berulang kali.."

Pemuda itu terdiam. Ia terus mendengarkan adik perempuannya mengeluarkan semua curahan hatinya. "Keluar kota? Huh, jangan bodoh! Dua hari yang lalu, kau bilang padaku akan selalu di sisiku! Hiks.. Selalu menemaniku.."

Pemuda itu terus mendengarkan. Tak ia sadari, air mata menetes dari ujung matanya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau lebih memilih keluar kota dari pada menemaniku. Aku benci! Benci!"

.

.

.

Lama Kurapika tak bicara, Shalnark bertanya-tanya. Ia menangkat kepalanya dan melihat adiknya sedang tidur dalam keadaan duduk. Ia tersenyum dan segera memindahkan posisi adiknya dan menyelimutinya.

_Haha.. Karenamu, aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, Kurapika. _Shalnark tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon temannya. "Oh, halo? Iya. Hn. Maaf menelfonmu malam-malam. Bisakah kau ke rumah sakit? Uh. Terima kasih."

Lalu Shalnark memutuskan telfonnya. Ia mencari nama seseorang dan menelfonnya. "Halo? Iya, ini aku, Shalnark. Apakah benar, kau pergi keluar kota untuk beberapa bulan?"

_"Iya. Itu benar. Siapa yang memberitahumu?"_

"Kurapika. Ia menangis tadi. Ia mengeluarkan semua hal yang ia pendam. Karena itu, aku jadi terbangun."

_"Begitu, maaf jika aku merepotkanmu, Shalnark."_

"Haha.. Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa melihatnya berpura-pura tegar terus."

_"Sekarang, apa yang dilakukannya?"_

"Ia tertidur. Setelah ia berkata, aku benci! Benci.. Hm.. Entah maksudnya apa, mungkin ia benci kepadamu karena.. Yah, kau bisa tanya ia sendiri."

_"Jangan bodoh! Aku tidak berani menghubunginya setelah aku pergi ke luar kota tanpa memberitahu kapan aku akan kembali.."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Jadi, kemungkinan.. 2 atau 3 tahun lagi, aku akan kembali."_

Shalnark terdiam. Ia menelan ludahnya. "2 atau 3 tahun lagi!?" Ia bertanya berbisik sambil agak membentak orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. "Jangan bodoh! Kau mau membuat seorang gadis menunggu selama itu? Seberapa tidak pekanya kau?!"

_"Oh, haha.. Ayolah, jangan bilang aku tidak peka. Itu menjijikkan. Ngomong-ngomong, tengah malam begini, apa yang ia bicarakan tentangku? Maksudku, ia menggumamkanku, 'kan?"_

"Aku bohong jika bilang tidak. Tapi, aku tidak ingin membuatnya marah padaku hanya karena aku menguping curahan hatinya. Jadi, lebih baik kau tanya saja ia."

_"Tanya? Aku harus bertanya apa padanya?"_

"Menurutmu? Oh, sudah. Aku sudah mendapatkan teman mengobrol disini. Aku akan menghubungimu kalau sempat. Da.." Lalu Shalnark memutuskan pembicaraannya dengan orang itu. "Oh, maaf membuatmu menunggu, Pariston."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Shalnark. "Hm. Tidak apa-apa. Aku dengar, adikmu kecelakaan? Jadi mumpung kau menelfonku tadi, aku sekalian membelikan ini untuknya, besok." Pemuda bernama Pariston itu memberikan sebuah bungkusan sedang ke Shalnark. Dan Shalnark menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih."

-oOo-

_Aku kemungkinan akan kembali lagi 2 atau 3 tahun yang akan datangs. Sampai saat itu, tolong tunggu aku untuk kembali, ya._

_- Kuroro._

Gadis itu tertawa merendahkan. Lalu ia mendundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam erat ponsel yang ia punya. Ia mengangkat tangan yang menggenggam erat ponsel itu. Dan meletakkan tangannya di atasnya. "Bodoh.."

Ia menoleh ke arah dua orang pemuda berambut pirang di samping kirinya. Dan membangunkan salah satunya. "Maaf membangunkanmu. Aku lapar.."

Orang itu masih tidak fokus dengan apa yang di dengarnya. "Hah? Barbar? Apa maumu dengan itu?"

"Tidak. Bukan barbar. Tapi, lapar! Uh, jauh sekali! Lapar ke barbar. Tidak ada huruf 'b'nya, kau tahu!?"

"I-iya, maaf, Kurapika. Ini, aku ambilkan roti cokelat."

Kurapika menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah. Kau normal kembali," orang yang di bicarakan hanya menoleh dan memberikan wajah, _**maksud-nya? **_"Kukira, kau tidak akan kembali normal. Haha.. Bodohnya.."

"Sudah, diam. Ini rotimu." Kata pemuda itu memberikan roti cokelatnya kepada Kurapika. "Jadi, apa mimpimu nyenyak?"

"Hm." Jawab Kurapika dengan mulut yang penuh roti. "Aku tidur begitu nyenyak. Dan kau tahu?" Ia menelan roti yang ada dimulutnya. "Semalam, aku memimpikan Kuroro mendatangiku!"

"Ku-kuroro!? I-ia bilang apa padamu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Oh, ayolah. Tidak usah se-penasaran itu! Ia hanya bilang begini, _aku akan kembali. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat."_

_"_Lalu, kau menjawab?"

"Iya. Aku akan menunggumu."

Pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya dan akhirnya tertawa lepas. "Dasar bodoh! Apa kau yakin bisa menunggunya dalam waktu selam—"

"Selam? Sela.. Selama, maksudmu? Kau diberitahu berapa lama ia pergi ke luar kota, olehnya?" Kurapika memandang wajah pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dianggap sebagai tatapan bercanda.

"Rahasi—"

"Beritahu aku, sekarang!" Paksa Kurapika.

"Ba-baiklah.. Akan ku beritahu! Sa-sabar!" Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Tapi, kau jangan kaget mendengarnya, ya?"

Kurapika menggangguk dengan semangat. "Ya, aku berjanji!"

"Baiklah. Dia bilang, dia akan kembali 2 atau 3 tahun lagi.."

Mendengar itu, roti yang ia pegang langsung terjatuh. "Bohong.."

-oOo-

A/N: :D bagaimana, fiksi ini? Abstrak? Ya XD ini adalah fiksi sebelum aku Off. Jadi, tolong kasih pendapat tentang fiksi ini, ya XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

Warning!

Apapun yang tertulis disini, jangan salahkan saya jika ada kata yang typo :3 karena, typo itu manusiawi XD, Gak jelas, Abal, XD dan lain-lain..

Pairing: FemKurapikaXKuroro.

Category: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated: T.

Hopeless

-oOo-

Dari kedua sudut matanya, dapat terlihat bahwa ia sedang berkaca-kaca. Ia berusaha menahan kaca itu agar tidak pecah. Namun, apa daya. Batinnya terlalu syok untuk mengetahui bahwa orang itu datang 2 sampai 3 tahun lagi. Pertama-tama retak, batinnya terasa ditindih oleh sebuah batu besar yang membuatnya sesak nafas. Terakhir, pecah. Pecah sudah, kaca itu. Pecah sudah pertahanan batinnya untuk tidak menangis.

"Apa? Tolong katakan itu bohong, kak.."

Pemuda itu tersenyum paksa. "Maafkan aku, Kurapika. Namun itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Itu sebuah kenyataan. Ya, kenyataan memanglah menyakitkan."

Kurapika berusaha turun dari kasurnya. Ia menampar tangan Shalnark ketika tangan itu berusaha mencegah dirinya untuk beranjak dari kasur. "Lepaskan! Aku tidak kuat lagi!"

Shalnark mengangkat tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia membentak adiknya. "Tidak kuat!? Lalu, kau mau apa!? Ingin melompat dari atap rumah sakit? Berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan membuat burung-burung yang tinggal di pohon berterbangan!?"

"Ya! Aku mau melakukan semua itu!" Ucap Kurapika tak kalah membentak. "Aku ingin berteriak, membangunkan para burung dan melompat dari atap!"

Shalnark membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menampar pipi kanan Kurapika. Kurapika yang di tampar hanya membelalakkan matanya dan menyentuh pipi kanannya yang menjadi korban.

Shalnark membelalakkan matanya lagi. Namun kini, lebih bulat dari sebelumnya. Ia menarik tangan kanannya yang menampar pipi adik semata wayangnya itu. "Ma-maaf. A-aku khilaf."

"KHILAF!? Kau bilang itu khilaf!? Bodoh! Aku tahu kau membenciku! Aku tahu itu!" Kurapika menghempaskan tangan Shalnark sekencang-kencangnya sampai tangan itu mepelaskannya.

Kurapika berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Ia tak sadar, kalau kakinya mengarahkannya ke atas atap. Ia terkejut ketika ia sampai di atap. "A-apa yang kulakukan disini?"

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan surat yang Kuroro tuliskan. _Cepatlah kau sembuh dan cepatlah mengingat kami, ya._

Ia mundur perlahan dan terduduk di atap. _Aku bodoh! Kenapa aku melupakan itu?! Tapi, tunggu.. Lupakan?! Ya! Dia sendiri yang melupakan janjinya untuk tetap bersamaku! Orang bodoh sepertinya itu, tidak pantas berjanji! Tidak! Tidak pantas berjanji!_

Ia menghapus air matanya yang sempat mengalir dari ujung matanya dengan kasar. "Aku seharusnya melupakan pemuda sialan itu! Pemuda yang membuatku down dalam jangka waktu kurang dari seminggu."

Kurapika berbalik dan segera turun menuruni tangga. Ia kembali ke kamarnya. "Ka— Shalnark, maafkan aku. Aku berbicara kasar padamu tadi."

Shalnark yang mendengar itu langsung terbangun dari duduk dan memeluk Kurapika. "Sudah, aku maafkan. Tapi kau harus berjanji agar tidak berbicara seperti itu lagi. Mengerti?"

Kurapika yang dalam pelukan Shalnark, sang kakak-pun menggangguk. "Iya. Aku berjanji."

-oOo-

_"Namaku Kurapika. 17 tahun. Senang bertemu dengan kalian!" _Ucap seorang gadis sambil tersenyum dengan rona merah muda di pipinya.

_"Oke, nona Kurapika, kau boleh memilih bebas tempat duduk yang kau suka." _Kata guru cantik berambut merah keunguan.

Gadis itu membungkuk ke arah guru perempuan dan bangkit. Lalu tersenyum. _"Terima kasih, miss." _Ucap gadis itu dan segera memilih tempat duduk kesukaannya. Di dekat jendela.

Bell pelajaran berganti. Guru yang tadi memperkenalkannya dengan kelas barunya-pun pergi dan di gantikan guru lain. _"Berdiri! Beri hormat!"_

_"Selamat siang, pak."_

Guru yang baru datang itu tersenyum dan menghampiri tempat duduk yang gadis itu tempati. "_Namamu?"_

Gadis itu tersenyum ke arah guru itu dan menjawabnya. "_Kurapika, sir." _Setelah guru itu tahu namanya, guru itu kembali ke depan dan segera mengajar.

2 jam berlalu. Kini saatnya bell istirahat berbunyi. Ketika bell berbunyi, gadis bernama Kurapika itu mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya dan berniat memakannya. Tapi di cegah karena banyak orang yang mengerumuninya.

_"Hai, Kurapika! Namaku.."_

_"Umurmu 17, ya? Beda satu tahun denganku, dong? Aku 18!"_

_"Boleh kuminta nomor ponselmu?"_

_"Alamat surelmu?"_

_"Nama sosial media-mu?"_

_"Alamat rumahmu?"_

_"Apakah kau sudah mempunyai pacar?"_

Kurapika hanya tersenyum pasrah sambil membalas pertanyaan berderet itu satu-satu. Ketika mereka mulai bubar, satu orang gadis berambut biru datang menghampiri.

_"Nostrad. Namaku Neon Nostrad. Salam kenal. Umurku 16 tahun. Boleh ku minta nomor ponsel dan alamat surelmu?"_

Kurapika menoleh ke arah gadis berambut biru itu. Ia meneliti gadis itu dari bawah hingga atas. '_Ia berkacak pinggang! Suatu hal yang paling kubenci!_' Ucap Kurapika dalam hati.

Kurapika tersenyum dan malah memasukkan makanan yang sudah berada di sumpit yang akan ia gunakan untuk makan. Ia mengabaikan Neon yang sedang berkacak pinggang di sebelah kanannya.

Merasa di abaikan, ia menggembungkan pipinya dan mengulangi perkataannya. "_Namaku Neon Nostrad. Umurku 16 tahun. Boleh kuminta nomor ponsel dan alamat surelmu!?"_

Masih dengan adegan yang sama, Kurapika mengabaikan Neon dan melanjutkan makan siangnya di kelas pertamanya. Karena kesal tak ada respon sedikitpun dari gadis di depannya, Neon menggebrak meja Kurapika dengan kencang. Dan itu sontak membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas menoleh ke arah meja paling belakang dekat jendela itu.

"_Aku bukan tembok! Jawab aku dengan segera! Boleh kuminta nomor ponselmu dan alamat surelmu!?"_

_"Apakah itu cara meminta dengan baik, nona Nostrad?" _Tanya Kurapika sambil memejamkan matanya dan melanjutkan mengunyah.

Neon menggembungkan pipinya. Ia tak pernah di buat sekesal ini oleh siapapun. _"Kau itu hanya seorang anak baru! Jadi, kau jangan macam-macam denganku!"_

Kurapika menelan makanannya dan meminum air yang ada di botolnya lalu menoleh ke arah Neon. _"Jadi, dengan itukah kau berfikir kau lebih senior dariku?"_

Neon semakin menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia masih bersabar karena anak baru yang dihadapinya ini masih belum tahu siapa dia. "_Y-ya! Kau tahu siapa aku!?"_

_"Tahu. Kau adalah Neon Nostrad. Putri pemilik sekolahan ini. Yang terkenal akan kemanjaan dan ke glamoran. Kau biasa hidup dengan harta. Menjadi setengah gila jika barang yang kau mau tidak diberikan." _Kurapika berkata santai sambil memejamkan matanya. Lalu, ia menutup bekalnya dan meletakkannya di dalam tasnya. Berdiri lalu keluar kelas.

Neon yang benar-benar diabaikan itu, hanya menggembungkan pipinya, melipat kedua tanggannya di depan dadanya dan menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah. _"Anak itu, harus kuberi pelajaran!" _Gumam Neon ketika melihat punggung Kurapika semakin menjauh.

Dalam perjalanannya yang entah kemana, ia bertanya-tanya kepada siswa yang tahu arah tangga menuju atap. Lokasi favoritnya. Akhirnya, ia sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Ia membuka pintu itu dan melihat siluet hitam sedang duduk di sana. Ia menghampiri siluet itu dan berdiri tepat disampingnya.

Orang itu membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah kiri. Ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang berdiri menatapnya. _"Ada yang bisa kubantu, nona?"_

Kurapika sedikit tersentak ketika dipanggil nona oleh orang itu. Lalu ia menenangkan dirinya dengan menarik dan menghembuskan nafas. _"Tidak ada yang spesial. Aku hanya ingin bertanya."_

_"Oh, benarkah? Kau ingin bertanya apa?"_

_"Se-sedang apa kau disini? Ya. Itu yang mau kutanyakan padamu." _Jawab Kurapika sedikit tergagap.

Mata _obsidian _orang itu menelusuri Kurapika dari atas hingga bawah. Lalu, orang itu menoleh ke arah langit dan tersenyum. _"Ini adalah tempat favoritku. Maaf jika kau tersinggung. Kau sendiri, sedang apa disini?"_

_"Oh, ini juga tempat favoritku di sekolahku dulu. Oh, perkenalkan. Namaku Kurapika. Aku siswi baru di sekolah ini. Namamu siapa?"_

Orang itu menoleh ke arah Kurapika dan tersenyum lembut. Ia menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan dan menggebuk-gebuk kursi di sebelah kirinya. _"Duduklah."_

_"Uh, baiklah." _Kurapika menggangguk ragu dan duduk disebelah orang itu. "_Kau belum memberitahuku tentang namamu."_

_"Kuroro. Namaku Kuroro Lucifer. Salam kenal juga, Kurapika." _Mereka terdiam. Kuroro kembali memasang headset yang dikenakannya dan mendengarkan lagu. Kurapika hanya memandang langit yang biru. "_Hei, kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau pindah ke sekolah ini?" _Tanya Kuroro sambil mematikan musik di mp3nya dan melepaskan headset yang ia kenakan.

Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit ke arah pemuda itu. "_Karena ini paling dekat dengan rumahku. Juga karena kakakku pindah ke kampus didekat sini."_

_"Oh, begitu." _Kuroro mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengutak-atiknya. "_Kau ingin mendengarkan lagu ini? Lagu ini sangat enak didengarkan."_

_"Hm.. Boleh juga."_

_"Baiklah. Ini lagunya." _Kuroro tersenyum dan memencet lagu yang sudah di cari sebelumnya.

_Nostalgia dengan Pemandangan jauh_

_Kelembutan aroma salju_

_Berombak kenangan_

_Aku mencari jalan berputar_

_Ditakdirkan untuk kesakitan dan mulai_

_Bahkan sebelum pandangan pertama_

_Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun_

_Sebuah keinginan kecil yang tidak tampak jauh_

_Cukup untuk kehilangan harapan_

_Kita memotong melalui kegelapan_

_Ketika pikiran di sini_

_Nyanyian yang dimainkan oleh air mata hangat_

Kurapika tersenyum. "_Lagunya bagus juga.._"

"_Benarkah?" _Kuroro tersenyum lebar. _"Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya. Oh, ini ada satu lagi!"_

_Aku menangis karena bahagia.._

_Aku menangis karena sedih.._

_Ya, hidup dengan jujur pada diri sendiri.._

_Membuatku tetap menjadi diriku.._

_Pada hembusan angin kubisikkan.._

_"Lebih baik kamu menjadi dirimu sendiri"_

_Tetaplah menjadi dirimu.._

_Mari menjaga masing-masing kebahagian kita.._

_Dan melangkah bersama.._

_Setiap kali warna langit berubah.._

_Suara hati yang bergetar pun beresonansi.._

_Hal yang kamu berikan padaku.._

Lagu dimatikan. Kuroro menoleh ke arah Kurapika. Ia tersontak kaget ketika melihat orang disebelah kirinya menangis. Ia panik seketika. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya dari kantung celana sekolahnya dan memberikan sapu tangan itu kepada Kurapika.

Kurapika menerimanya sambil tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan membungkuk. _"Terima kasih, sapu tangannya, Kuroro. Oh, kalau boleh, aku akan setiap hari kesini dan membawa bekal. Satu untukmu dan satu untukku. Bagaimana?"_

Kuroro mengangguk dan tersenyum. "_Boleh. Akan kutunggu janjimu."_

Kurapika tersenyum puas dan sekali lagi membungkuk. Ia membalikkan badan dan hendak kembali ke bawah, kalau Kuroro tidak menghentikannya. "_Ah, sapu tangan."_

Otak pintar Kurapika memproses kurang lebih 3 detik dan langsung memberikannya kepada pemuda itu. "_Terima kasih." _Setelah memberikan sapu tangannya, ia segera berbalik dan kembali ke kelas.

-oOo-

"Sore, Kurapika. Bagaimana tidurmu?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Pemuda itu selalu dihiasi dengan kilatan bintang yang entah apa namanya itu.

Kurapika hanya tersenyum. Ia memegang kepalanya. Entah kenapa, rasanya sakit. "Sore. Maaf, kau siapa?"

Pemuda di hadapannya ini tersontak dan tersenyum. Lalu kembali normal. "Maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan namaku. Perkenalkan," pemuda itu menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Kurapika memperhatikan tangan itu dan tersenyum. Lalu membalas jabatan tangan sang pemuda di hadapannya. "Pariston."

"Kurapika." Jawab Kurapika singkat. "Hm.. Sedang apa kau disini? Shalnark mana?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan terus di latar belakangi dengan kilatan bintang yang sudah ku katakan entah apa namanya itu. "Shalnark sedang bekerja. Sekarang hari Rabu."

"Rabu?" Kurapika bertanya. "Oh, begitu.. Pariston, aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Masih dengan latar belakang yang sama.. Pariston tersenyum. "Apa itu?"

"Apa kau kenal Kuroro?"

"Kuroro? Kuroro Lucifer?"

Kurapika tersenyum lembut sambil memejamkan matanya. Lalu membuka kembali matanya. "Ya. Kau kenal dia?"

"Tentu! Kuroro Lucifer itu adalah mitra kerjaku." Jawab Pariston ramah. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, ku dengar kau dan Kuroro satu kampus?"

Kurapika menatap kosong Pariston. "Y-ya.. Begitulah."

"Begitu.. Pantas ia bilang, ia sangat beruntung karena satu sekolah lagi dengan _gadis itu_. Ternyata gadis itu adalah kau.. Hei, apa kau tahu?"

"Tahu.. Apa?"

"Bahwa ia pernah berjanji seperti ini padaku. Namun, ia belum berani mengatakan ini kepada siapapun selain aku. Jadi, aku fikir, aku adalah orang terber.."

"Sudah, cepat katakan saja, apa yang ia janjikan padamu!?"

"Oh, baiklah. Sabar-sabar. Ia bilang gini padaku, _aku bersumpah, tidak akan memacari, mengencani, bahkan menyatakan perasaanku pada siapapun! Kecuali.."_

_"Kecuali_?" Kurapika mengulangi kalimat Pariston. Di wajahnya terbesit rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat.

"_..Kecuali __**gadis itu**_."

Kurapika semakin penasaran. "Gadis itu!? Siapa dia?!"

Pariston tertawa kecil. "Sabar.. Berinisial K. Berambut pirang dan bermata cokelat."

"Inisial K, pirang dan mata cokelat?" Kurapika mengulangi ciri-ciri fisik yang disebutkan Pariston. "Pariston! Apa kau punya kaca?"

Pariston tersenyum. "Tentu. Ini," ia memberikan kaca itu kepada Kurapika. Kurapika menerimanya dengan wajah poker face. "Kenapa?" Tanya Pariston ketika melihat poker face yang ditunjukkan Kurapika.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku merasa kau aneh. Kenapa lelaki memiliki kaca yang biasa digunakan para gadis untuk mengaca?"

"Hanya asesoris pelengkap." Jawab Pariston.

"Oh.." Lalu Kurapika tersenyum dan menerima kaca itu. "Terima kasih." Tak lama, ia segera mengaca untuk melihat dirinya. Mula-mula, ia melihat bagian kepalanya. _'Pirang.. Hm, rambutku memang pirang.' _Lalu ia menurunkan kacanya dan mengarahkannya ke depan matanya. '_Dan, mataku berwarna cokelat!'_

Kurapika menoleh ke arah Pariston ketika selesai mengaca. Ia memberikan kaca itu sambil bertanya. "Jangan katakan padaku.. Kalau gadis itu adalah.."

Pariston menerima kaca itu dengan senang hati dan menjawab. "Kau."

Kurapika membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Yang ada dibenaknya sekarang adalah, 'apakah benar, aku satu-satunya orang yang di cintai Kuroro?'

Pariston tersenyum dan berdiri. Ia membenahi barang-barangnya. Setelah ia setengah siap, Kurapika bertanya padanya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang." Jawabnya singkat.

"Pulang? Kau tidak akan menemaniku disini?"

"Tidak. Besok aku ada kerja." Jawab Pariston tenang pada Kurapika. Kurapika menggangguk mengerti. Pariston tersenyum ramah ke arah Kurapika. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman paksa. Tak lama mereka saling senyum, Pariston berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Kurapika.

Ia memandangi punggung Pariston yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangan mata. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. "Hujan lagi.."

"Kurapika!" Seseorang memanggil namanya dengan berteriak. Berlari dari lorong rumah sakit demi menuju kamar tempatnya dirawat.

Kurapika memandang orang yang baru saja datang itu. Bajunya basah karena terguyur air hujan. Wajah Kurapika cerah seketika. Orang yang ia harapkan untuk datangpun akhirnya tiba di depan pintu. Ia beranjak turun dari kasurnya. Berjalan perlahan ke arah orang itu dan memeluknya.

Orang itupun terkaget. Ia meneteskan air mata dan membalas pelukan Kurapika. Suaranya serak karena ia menangis. "Kurapika, apakah kau berfikir kalau aku adalah dia?"

Sontak, pertanyaan itu membuat Kurapika melepaskan pelukannya dari orang itu. Ia berjalan mundur dan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Kalau ia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya, ia pasti akan segera melompat dari atap. Namun, kenyataannya, ia malah melemparkan semua barang yang ada di dekatnya.

Mulai dari bantal, selimut, tas, roti, kursi.. Sampai vas bunga-pun ia lemparkan. Vas bunga itu mengenai tepat di kepala orang yang berada di depan pintu. Orang itu mengusap keningnya yang berdarah dan berjalan menghampiri Kurapika pelan.

Kurapika tersontak dan berusaha menjauhkan dirinya. Melihat tidak ada satupun barang yang bisa ia lemparkan lagi, ia hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Terduduk lesu dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa.. Yang kau.. Lakukan.. Disini..

.

.

.

..Killua?"

Killua berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Ia terdiam tepat di hadapan Kurapika yang terduduk lemas. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Kurapika lalu memungut bantal yang ada di luar kamar. Ia berjalan kembali dan meletakkan bantal itu di kasur Kurapika. Merapihkan semua hal yang dilemparkan Kurapika padanya.

Dalam 20 menit, Killua sudah selesai membenahi kamar Kurapika. Ia mengangkat tubuh gadis berambut pirang itu untuk di dudukkan di kasurnya. Ia mengambil bangku dan duduk. "Sore."

Kurapika menoleh lemas ke arah Killua. Tak lama, ia tersenyum. "Sore, Killua." Jawab Kurapika. "Killua, maafkan atas ke tidaksopananku tadi."

Killua yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa cekikikkan. "Hihi.. Lupakan. Itu bukan hal yang besar! Oh, aku membawakanmu.. Ini!" Killua memberikan bungkusan sedang kepada Kurapika.

"Apa ini?"

Killua tersenyum lebar. "Buka saja."

Lalu, Kurapika membuka bungkus kado berwarna biru dan berpita kuning itu. Mata Kurapika berbinar melihat isi yang ada di dalamnya. "Sebuah.. Cincin? Untuk siapa?"

Killua beranjak dari bangku tempatnya duduk ke sebelah Kurapika. Ia mengambil cincin itu dari Kurapika. Memasangkannya ke jari manisnya. "Tentu saja untukmu." Kata Killua sambil tersenyum setelah selesai memasangkan cincin itu di jari Kurapika.

Kurapika tersipu dengan hadiah yang diberikan pemuda berambut perak itu padanya.

_Aku berjanji tidak akan memacari, mengencani atau menyukai siapapun kecuali gadis itu._

Tiba-tiba Kurapika teringat janji Kuroro yang diberitahu oleh Pariston. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan melepaskan cincin itu dari jadi manisnya. Killua yang melihat itu terkejut. "Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukai modelnya? Atau ukurannya terlalu kecil? Terlalu besar?"

Kurapika mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Killua lalu tersenyum. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Bukan karena aku tidak menyukai modelnya, ataupun ukurannya."

"Tapi.. Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya teringat akan janji seseorang."

Killua terbelalak. "Janji seseorang? Siapa?"

Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lagi dan tersenyum. Ia menarik nafas dan menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa. Lagipula, orang itu sudah tidak ada.." Kurapika tersentak. Ia melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan. Anggap saja ia bilang, _bukan._ "..Bukan mati, maksudku.. A-aku hanya.. Ahaha.. Berusaha melupakannya!"

Killua hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan. Ia tersenyum paksa. "Baiklah. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi.. Apakah orang itu sangat spesial bagimu, sampai kau sulit melupakannya?"

"A-a.. Hm.. Bagaimana, ya? I-itu sih.." Kalimat Kurapika terpotong ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dan mengangkatnya. "Maaf, Killua."

Killua mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu mempersilahkan Kurapika untuk mengangkat telfonnya.

"Halo? Oh, Shalnark! Iya.. Aku sudah agak baikan.. Hm.. Apa?! Haha.. Tidak mungkin! Jangan bodoh!

.

.

.

Oh.. Jadi, ia akan mempercepatnya? Oh. Masa bodohlah. Aku tidak peduli padanya."

_"Apa!? Kau sudah tidak peduli padanya? Kenapa?"_

Kurapika menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "E-entahlah. Hatiku sudah terlalu lelah menerima semua keinginannya. Oh, maksudku, ia pergi, ia menyuruhku cepat sembuh dan cepat mengingkat kalian lagi.. Ia menyuruhku untuk menunggu kedatangannya.. A-aku sudah lelah, Shalnark."

_"Sudah lelah? Kurapika, apakah kau mau berbicara dengannya?"_

"Ah, jangan bodoh! Aku tidak akan pernah berbicara dengannya lagi. Tidak akan!"

_"Walaupun aku meng loud speaker-kan telfon ini dan dia ada disampingku? Kau tetap tidak akan berbicara dengannya?"_

Dalam tundukkan kepalanya, ia sempat terbelalak. Namun menarik nafas panjang dan akhirnya tenang kembali. "Ah, jangan bodoh. Aku tidak percaya trik itu, Shal—"

_"Kurapika? Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau sudah lelah dengan semua permintaanku. Namun, aku meminta itu kan demi kebaikan yang lain juga.._

_._

_._

_._

_..Apakah kau mau menungguku kembali, untuk sekali lagi?"_

Dari tempatnya menerima telefon, Kurapika hanya terdiam. Ia tidak mampu berkata-kata. Entah kenapa. Akhirnya, setelah setengah menit ia tidak berbicara, ia menarik nafas dan tertawa paksa. "Ahaha.. Aku tidak peduli itu sungguhan ataupun hanya tipuan kotak suara. Yang aku pedulikan saat ini adalah, apakah kau bisa menepati janjimu? Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu? Apakah harus ada orang yang memasangkan aku cincin lalu kau baru kembali?"

_"Cincin!? Cincin apa? Siapa yang memasangkan itu padamu?"_

Dari sebrang, Kurapika dapat mengetahui bahwa orang itu berbicara dengan nada kecewa sekaligus terkaget. "Bu-bukan urusanmu!" Lalu Kurapika memutuskan hubungan.

"Kuroro?" Killua bertanya sambil membereskan meja kecil yang ada di samping kasur Kurapika.

Kurapika hanya menggangguk tanda iya. Kurapika tersenyum paksa ke arah Killua. "Hei, kau tahu tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Ketika tadi aku bilang cincin dan orang yang memasangkan, suaranya langsung berubah derastis menjadi kaget dan kecewa..

.

.

..Apa aku kelewatan, berbicara begitu?"

Killua tersenyum hangat ke pada Kurapika. Ia menghampiri gadis berambut pirang itu dan mengusap kepalanya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup keningnya.

Pintu yang sedari tadi terbuka-pun, menampakkan dua orang pemuda. Yang satu berambut pirang sedang mengelap peluhnya dengan sehelai sapu tangan, dan yang satu berambut hitam terdiam di tempat seperti patung. Pemuda berambut hitam itu membelalakkan sedikit matanya. Sedikit sekali. Sehingga orang tidak mengetahui ia sedang terkaget atau tidak.

Kurapika mendorong Killua sedikit. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Ki-killua, hentikan! Itu memalukan, tahu!"

Killua terkekeh. "Maka dari itu, aku pakaikan lagi, cincin ini." Lalu Killua menarik telapak tangan kanan Kurapika dan memasangkan satu buah cincin di jari manisnya.

Kuroro— pemuda berambut hitam itupun maju selangkah demi selangkah mendekati dua orang itu. "Kurapika.. Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah bilang padamu agar kau menungguku kembali, bukan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat kedua orang itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Kurapika, gadis yang di tanya membelalakkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu bertanya lagi. "A-apa kau membenciku?"

Kedua pundak Kurapika bergetar. Air matanya menetes dari kedua sudut matanya. "I-iya! Aku membencimu! Kau puas, ha!?"

Kuroro berhenti di tempat. Ia memandang Kurapika dalam-dalam. "Hei, aku tahu kau benci padaku karena aku terlalu banyak meminta.. Tapi, bukankah kau sudah berjanji bahwa.."

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji akan menunggumu, Kuroro!" Kurapika membentak Kuroro dengan nada yang serak karena tangisnya. "A-aku tidak pernah berjanji padamu.. Tidak.. Tidak dalam yang terakhir kalau aku akan selalu membawakan dua bekal untukmu pada SMU lalu."

Kuroro sedikit tersontak ketika Kurapika mengatakan itu. Kurapika menggengam erat tangan Killua. Kuroro menyadari itu. Ia berusaha mengabaikan tangan itu, namun tidak bisa. Ia segera melepaskan paksa kedua tangan itu. Dan akhirnya terlepas.

Kurapika terbelalak sedikit. "A-apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Memisahkan tanganmu dari Killua, tentu saja!"

"Bodoh! Kau ini bukan kakakku ataupun kedua orang tuaku! Kau tak berhak mengatur hidupku!"

"Ya! Aku memang bukan kedua orang itu! Tapi aku sahabat SMU mu! Sahabat yang selalu mencintaimu!"

Kedua pundak Kurapika bergetar lagi. Air matanya menetes semakin deras dari kedua sudut matanya. "Sudah, hentikan! Aku benci mendengar suaramu, ataupun melihat wajahmu! Kumohon, enyahlah dari hadapanku!"

Kuroro dan Kurapika sama-sama tersontak. Mereka berdua terkaget. Kuroro, ia terkaget karena mendengar kalimat menyakitkan itu dari mulut Kurapika. Dan Kurapika, ia terkaget karena berkata begitu kepada Kuroro.

"Kuroro, maaf.. Aku kelewatan.."

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu." Kuroro berkata sambil menahan air matanya keluar. Kurapika mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat mata _obsidian _milik Kuroro dalam-dalam. Kurapika melihat kaca yang ada di mata Kuroro. Sedikit goncangan, kaca itu akan bergoyang dan akhirnya pecah. "Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau. Kau mau, kau tidak mendengar suaraku dan melihat wajahku, benar?"

Kurapika melihat Kuroro dengan tatapan menyesal. "Bu-bukan itu maksudku.."

Kuroro tersenyum paksa. "Aku tahu.. Akhirnya tiba juga. Dimana kau membenciku. Dimana kau menemukan orang lain yang lebih mencintaimu dari pada aku. Aku tahu. Tapi, aku tak menyangka, kalau hasilnya akan sesakit ini."

Kuroro memutar balikkan badannya dan berjalan melewati Shalnark. Killua menoleh ke arah Kurapika dan mengelus lembut kepala pirangnya. "Kurasa, kau harus mengejarnya, Kurapika."

"Kalau aku bisa! Hatiku memang ingin! Tapi, batinku sudah tidak mau lagi! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

-oOo-

Sudah 3 tahun sejak Kurapika dan Kuroro bertengkar. Kini, usia Kurapika sudah genap 20 tahun. Kurapika sekarang berkuliah di Yorkshin Academy. Sebuah kampus elite yang hanya berisi oleh orang-orang yang elite juga, tentunya.

Kurapika sudah mengingat semua nama orang terdekatnya. 3 tahun sudah ia lewati di rumah sakit bersama Shalnark. Shalnark selalu setia menemani adik perempuannya itu dirumah sakit.

"Kurapika, kau ada waktu luang?"

Kurapika menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pink yang di kuncir. Kurapika tersenyum ke arah gadis itu dan menjawab. "Tentu ada. Ada apa, Machi?"

Machi— gadis itu berhenti berlari dan berhenti di hadapan Kurapika sambil tersenyum. "Baguslah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"Bicarakan? Apa itu?"

"Nanti saja. Kita ke temuan di cafe dekat kampus, ya? Bagaimana? Aku tunggu pukul 4 sore."

"Hm.. Boleh. Aku akan ke sana, nanti."

Machi tersenyum. "Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku tunggu." Ucapnya seraya berbalik meninggalkan Kurapika.

Kurapika membalas senyuman Machi dari belakang. Ia memutarkan badannya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Sedang apa kau disini? Mengagetkanku saja."

Orang itu tersenyum. "Maafkan aku. Apakah kau sudah mengerjakan pr?"

"Pr? Oh, astaga! Aku lupa!" Kurapika berjalan menuju bangku terdekat dan mulai memberantaki berkas-berkas yang sudah ia susun rapi sebelumnya. "Bolehkah aku melihat dan menyalin prmu?"

Lagi-lagi, orang itu tersenyum. "Tentu. Dikelas saja, bagaimana?"

"Boleh!" Lalu, Kurapika dan orang itu segera berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka. "Hei, bagaimana dengan adikmu? Kudengar dia mengalami kecelakaan, ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Orang itu tersenyum lagi. "Ya. Dia baik-baik saja. Aku bersyukur karena ia tidak sampai mengalami geger otak atau sebagainya."

Kurapika tersenyum paksa. "Be-benarkah? Aku juga turut bersyukur, kalau gitu."

Setelah mereka sampai, mereka segera mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing dan orang itu memberikan prnya kepada Kurapika sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Tolong hentikan senyuman itu. Kau membuatku ngeri."

Orang itu tertawa. "Haha.. Maaf kalau begitu."

Kurapika langsung menyalin semua yang ada di buku itu dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit. Bel berbunyi. Tanda jam pelajaran sudah dimulai.

"Ini, terima kasih atas kebaikanmu, Pokkle."

Orang bernama Pokkle itu tersenyum lagi dan menerima bukunya. "Sama-sama."

8 jam telah berlalu. Kini, jam pelajaran sudah usai. Tadinya Kurapika berniat berjalan sendiri pulang menuju rumahya, akan tetapi, ia ingat janjinya dengan gadis berambut pink itu. Ia segera berbalik dan menuju cafe itu.

_Sial! Sudah pukul 4 lewat 15! Aku terlambat 15 menit! _Ucap Kurapika dalam hati. Akhirnya, ia sampai pada tujuannya. _4.20 sore. Terlambat 20 menit._

Kurapika membuka pintu cafe itu dan menyapu seluruh ruangan. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada gadis berambut pink yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia maju menghampiri gadis itu.

"Machi?"

Gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan tersenyum. "Kau terlambat 20 menit, Kurapika!"

Kurapika tertawa paksa. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ma-maaf. Aku sempat lupa sebelumnya.. Tapi, dengan lekas aku mengingat janjiku padamu ketika melihat sebuah supermarket.. Hehe, maafkan aku, Machi."

Machi hanya menghela nafasnya sambil memejamkan matanya. "Iya, tidak apa. Silahkan duduk."

Kurapika tersenyum dan segera tersenyum. "Jadi, kau mau bicara apa padaku?"

Machi membuka matanya dan diam selama kurang lebih 3 detik. "Jadi, yang ingin aku bicarakan adalah.. Apakah kau ingin mengikuti kencan kelompok?"

Kurapika sedikit terbelalak. "A-apa!? Uh, aku kira ini masalah penting!"

"Haha.. Maafkan aku, Kurapika. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu menyendiri terus menerus. Sebagai sahabat, aku seharusnya membantumu, 'kan?" Tanya Machi sambil tersenyum sekaligus memejamkan matanya. "Ya, 'kan?"

Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya. Berusaha tidak menatap wajah gadis bersurai merah muda itu. "Y-ya.. Hehe.. Jadi, apakah kau akan ikut serta?"

Machi berhenti tersenyum dan membuka matanya. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah mengajak Shizuku dan Hina. Mereka setuju."

"Hina?"

"Ya. Hina. Yang selalu memakai topi aneh itu! Oh, dia juga sepertinya mengikuti klub Hunting Ants."

"Hunting Ants?"

Machi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Oh, ya ampun. Maksudku itu, klub yang didirikan oleh ketua organisasi, Neferpitou."

Kurapika tersentak dan tertawa kecil. "Oh, astaga.. Aku kira siapa. Ya. Lalu, peserta pria-nya, siapa saja?"

"Entahlah. Sejauh yang aku pantau sih, Killua Zoldyck, Shaiapouf dan Tonpa."

"Tonpa!? Heh!? Orang itu ingin mengikuti kencan berkelompok!? Hei, asal kau tahu, ya. Tonpa itu pernah memberiku jus basi saat aku baru selesai olahraga pada SMP dulu!"

"Hah? Masa? Haha.. Biarlah. Lagipula, kau tidak meminumnya, 'kan? Juga, itu sudah lama. Pasti dia lupa."

"Lupa? Machi, di SMPku dulu, hanya ada 3 orang yang paling terkenal di antara yang terkenal. Pertama, seseorang berambut putih. Entah itu perak atau apa. Dia memang tidak bisa melihat, tapi ke ahliannya memainkan catur sangatlah hebat! Bahkan, orang ter jenius di sekolah, Aku dan Killua-pun, tidak bisa mengalahkannya."

"Ho? Kedua?"

"Kedua adalah Killua. Killua Zoldyck. Dia itu terkenal karena ayahnya juga seorang pengusaha yang sukses dalam bidang dunia bawah. Jadi, ia terkenal. Juga karena ketampanannya. Namun tidak bisa mengalahkan ketampanan orang pertama itu."

"Terakhir?"

"Ketiga, aku! Aku-lah satu-satunya siswi yang berambut blonde. Jadi, sudah jelas kalau orang SMP melihatku, mereka langsung kenal siapa aku. Bahkan Tonpa sekali-pun."

Machi menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Baiklah, kita lihat saja. Apakah Tonpa masih mengenalmu atau tidak."

"O-oke! Jadi, kapan kencan kelompok itu di laksanakan?"

Machi menyeruput minuman yang ia pesan. "Seminggu lagi, tempatnya, di cafe ini. Setuju?"

Kurapika menarik nafas dan menahannya. Ia mengacungkan jempol ke arah Machi. "Hm!"

-oOo-

Sekarang, Kurapika sedang berada di depan kaca di rumahnya. Ia sibuk memilih baju. "Hm.. Aku pakai apa, ya?"

"Mau ikut kencan berkelompok?" Tanya seseorang di belakangnya.

Kurapika menoleh dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan baju itu. Ia melemparkan semua benda yang ada di dekatnya. "Hentai! Mesum! Aku sudah bilang padamu, agar mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk! Bodoh!"

"Ba-baik. Maafkan aku! Akan kuulangi!"

Kurapika terbelalak dan tersipu hebat. "Ulangi?!"

Orang itu terkaget dan memandang Kurapika memelas. "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku.. A-aku akan mengulangi dari depan pin.."

Kurapika tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura hitam serta, tubuhnya menjadi raksasa. (Efek marah.. Anggep aja gitu..)

Lalu, kameramen mengarahkan kameranya ke langit. Dan orang itu berteriak. "HYAAAAAAA~~~"

-oOo-

Wajahnya masih memerah padam karena kejadian tadi. "Huh! Sudah 3 tahun! 3 tahun dia seperti itu! Setiap hari! Tidak punya malu!"

TIN! TIN!

Kurapika menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Machi sedang membawa mobil. Kurapika menghampirinya. "Maaf lama, Kurapika. Hina bingung memilih baju."

"Ah, lupakan. Menunggu itu biasa.." Lalu Kurapika masuk ke dalam mobil terbuka itu. "Hei, sungguh, Tonpa akan ikut? Ma-maksudku, siapa yang mau memilih dia?"

"Biarlah. Satu persatu pasangan pergi, dan menyisakan satu saling berhadapan di meja. Itulah pasangannya! Maksudku, yang bersama Tonpa..

.

.

Haha.." Ucap Machi sambil mengemudikan mobil itu. "Hina, menurutmu, siapa yang akan bersama Tonpa?"

Gadis bernama Hina itu, membuka ponselnya dan mengeceknya. "Oh, aku punya berita! Tonpa tidak jadi mengikuti kencan berkelompok!"

Kedua orang di depan itu terkaget. "Apa!?"

"Lalu, siapa yang menggantikan orang kerdil itu?!" Tanya Kurapika.

"Hm.. Yang menggantikannya adalah Feitan."

"Feitan!?" Kini Machi yang bertanya. "Oh, akhirnya ia merasakan cinta juga. Haha.."

Machi mengerem kendaraan roda empat itu. Banyak mobil yang berderet di depan mobil Machi. "Sial, macet! Kita akan terlambat! Hina, sekarang pukul berapa?"

"Pukul 9.45."

"Ah! Acaranya mulai 15 menit lagi!" Machi mengomel pada macet ini. "Kurapika, apa Shalnark mengizinkanmu mengikuti kencan berkelompok?"

"Hm.. Antara iya dan tidak.. Habisnya.."

**Flashback~**

_"Ulangi!?"_

_"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku akan mengulangi dari depan pin.."_

_Belum sempat pemuda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, sebuah hair drier menancap di jidatnya. "HYAAAAA~~~"_

_"Jadi, apakah aku boleh mengikuti kencan kelompok?"_

_"Te-tentu."_

_Kurapika tersenyum. "Ah, terimakasih!"_

_"Y-yo." Katanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan tangan itu terjatuh._

**End flashback~**

"Kejam.." Ucap Hina.

"Tu-tunggu! Itukan kecelakaan! Lagipula, siapa suruh masuk kamar tidak ketuk pintu!?"

"Bagaimanapun," Machi menancap gas di mobilnya. "Akhirnya lancar lagi. Oh, ya. Bagaimanapun, Shalnark itu kakakmu."

"Ya! Dan dia itu lelaki! Aku wanita! Tolong bayangkan itu!"

"Oh.. Ya, itu juga gawat, sih." Kata Hina. "Machi, masih jauh?"

"Tidak. Sebentar lagi." Machi mengerem mobilnya dan memarkirkan mobil itu di depan cafe. "Yup, sampai."

Mereka turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam cafe. "Hina, sekarang pukul berapa?"

"10.01."

"Terlambat 1 menit. Tak apa. Ayo, lanjutkan." Ucap Kurapika. Lalu, mereka bertiga menuju meja yang sudah di sepakati sebelumnya. Hina duduk di paling ujung, Kurapika di tengah dan Machi di pinggir.

"Ano, maaf kami terlambat." Ucap Kurapika membuka percakapan.

"Iya. Tak apa. Kami juga baru saja datang." Jawab pria dengan rambut pirang.

"Lama tak bertemu, Kurapika."

Kurapika menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati temannya. "Oh, ya. Lama tak bertemu juga, Killua." Ucap Kurapika sambil tersenyum.

Keadaan menjadi tegang. Tak satupun dari mereka memulai percakapan lagi. Ponsel pria berambut pirang itu bergetar. "Ah, maaf."

Menyampingkan orang itu. Mereka berlima masih tetap diam. Sampai Kurapika membuka suara. "Namaku Kurapika."

"Killua."

"Machi."

"Feitan."

"Hi-hina."

Pria itu selesai berbicara dan mematikan ponselnya. "Shaiapouf."

.

.

.

"Jadi.. Apa yang akan kita lakukan, ya?" Lanjut pria berambut pirang bernama Shaiapouf itu.

TBC

-oOo-

A/N: ω I'm back! Now, how about this chapter!? I know! This is abstrak. Oh, i forget to replies the previous chapters. Now, i'll reply all the reviews! *ya, 'kan? :v*

**Sends**: iya :3 cerita ini memang To Be Continue :3 aku hanya lupa menuliskan kalimat "TBC" itu ω)a maaciw udah mau review, Sends({})

**Nahya-Chan**: bwahaha XD seeep(y) ya, Shalnark tidak seburuk yang difikirkan

**VermieHans**: XD sudah kembali, kok! \(^^)/ *yeeey* ngomong-ngomong Killua :3 yah, itu bagaimana imajinasimu bermain saja(?) *plak* pernah, kok XD Killua pundung? Hm.. *pensive* mungkin dia sedang naber(?) *digaplok*


End file.
